Restored Heart
Restored Heart by Foxey for Dark's contest. Prologue She's broken hearted nothing left to live for except for her kits The sky was rainy and dark, somewhat tragedic. A lean, tortoiseshell she cat stood in the rain. But as small as she was, what was going on was nothing compared to her size. Poppyheart took a deep breath, and looked up. "Sharpheart. Out of all the treacheries you commited, this was by far the most unforgivable." The nasty gray tom gave her a look. "Poppyheart, you ridiculous she cat, I can do what I like. You're small, weak, not much anymore now that we have kits. Just...you're love is ''used up." Poppyheart gaped. She could not believe the words just spoken to her ears. "Say that again", she hissed. "Say it to my face!" Sharpheart dug his claws into the wet soil. "You're lucky I haven't shamed you to the clan! Think of that?" "But...what about our kits", the tortoiseshell looked at her distended stomach. "Do what you like, raise them to be puny mouse-brains like you, for all I care! Mossclaw is who I care for now! Pah!", the tabby tom stalked away. "Fine, do what you like. But I'm your real mate. I'm the one that carries your kits.", Poppyheart called over her shoulder. Sharpheart paused. He turned and said with a big smirk: "Did I tell you? Mossclaw's expecting my kits too.", and with that, he vanished into the storm. Chapter 1 It's a new day playful fun play but did they see that hurting one in the corner "Come on, Bluekit! Throw it here!", the silver she cat seized up and threw the mossball to her brother, Mossykit. It missed by an inch and ended up on their mother, Poppyheart's fur. The tortoiseshell she cat jumped, and looked at her kits. Then, a look of pain crossed her eyes, and she padded back in the nursery. "What's wrong with Mommy?", Honeykit came over, the scent of thrush on her whiskers. "I dunno.", Mossykit shrugged. "She's always upset.", Bluekit pouted. "Unlike Berrykit and Songkit's fun momma, Mossclaw." "Hush", Honeykit, the most mature of the litter warned. "You don't want to hurt Mommy's feelings." "How do you hurt a cat by saying something?", Bluekit grumbled. "It's not as if words have claws" Honeykit frowned. "I know! We can cheer her up." "How", Mossykit tipped his gray head. "We need ideas." "Let's get her a weasel.", Bluekit suggested. "I know but...we're not allowed to hunt, remember?" "How 'bout we take a walk, and talk to kittypets for ideas.", Mossykit suggested. "That is a great idea, Mossykit!", Honeykit purred. "Let's go then" And the three silently crept out of the camp, not a single eye on them. ---- "I don't like this", Bluekit wailed, picking off a leaf from her silver pelt. "I wanna go home. I want milk!" "No! We've come so far, we cannot stop now!", Bluekit's brother, Mossykit chided. "Plus, you are too old for milk.", Honeykit added. They were in a twolegplace village, with twolegs streaming about. 2 twolegs were holding a long, thick blue whisker, and flipping it in rapid movements, while a female twoleg kit was jumping over the whisker, obviously trying to avoid it, but for some reason stayed in the same spot. "Are they punishing her?", Mossykit inquired. Just then, her hind paw hit the surface of the whisker; she tripped, and fell. "Oh no...", Honeykit gasped, and turned her head away. Mossykit laid his tail comfortingly on his sister's back. "Hey, you!", a nasty voice called. The three kits jumped with fright, and turned around slowly. "This is Mangle's group's territory. "Get out, or else." "Or else what?", Bluekit asked bravely. Honeykit's eyes widened, and she whimpered. The mangy rogue loomed over the silver kit. "Or else, we'll throw you three in fire and cook you alive. Our leader would love to feast on kit flesh-"RUN!!!" Chapter 3 danger, danger appear please, please, vanish for they are only kits "Are we away?", Bluekit trembled. "I think so.", Honeykit whispered. "Hush.", Mossykit instructed. The three were hiding behind a twoleg gate. "Who are you?", a small voice asked. "Gah!", Mosskit yelped. "Who are you?", Honeykit trembled. "Cory. What are three kits doing here? Oh well, you can come and stay in my house." --- The three kits were all lying in Cory's cat bed. "Mother is so pleased. I got her an Iris, for Mother's day today, her favorite." Bluekit was baffled. "Mother's day? What's that?" Honeykit poked her sister. "A day for Mothers, silly." Mossykit blinked. "We're supposed to get our Mother something?" Cory looked astonished. "Oh you Clan Cats. You do not know anything about the joys of life.", she continued even as the three kits' fur bristled. "Mother's day is the appreciation day for Mothers and their hard work raising you all. You must give her something that will bring joy to her heart." Honeykit tipped her head. "Now what shall we gift her?" Mossykit looked at his sisters. "Huh. What does Poppyheart like?" Bluekit yawned. "Why not a poppy heart. Haha." Cory meowed: "That is actually a good idea. You could form poppies in the shape of a flower!" Mossykit gasped. "For once Bluekit is useful!" "Hey!", Bluekit mewed crossly, but inside she was swelling with pride. "So why not? Let's start with it!", Honeykit meowed. Chapter 4 A kittypet's hail brings to show How amazing Three can be "All done!", Mossykit mewed. They were in their Clan's territory with Cory-though she wasn't supposed to be there. Before them was a marvelous wide heartshaped bouquet of Poppy Flowers. "Great, I will bring her here", Cory meowed. She paused. "You three certainly are amazing. If only you were my kits", she murmured, ignoring the three's wide gazes. --- That was final. Poppyheart couldn't believe it. What had she done so wrong that StarClan would punish her like this? First, Sharpheart had betrayed her. Next, her kits were gone. "What's that look? Jealous? StarClan cares for my kits not yours.", Mossclaw jeered. Poppyheart gave her a look of rage. Mossclaw laughed, and Sharpheart smirked. The tortoiseshell queen unsheathed her claws, but just then she heart a voice. "Poppyheart!" It was a kittypet. How does she know my name and what does she want? "I know where you're kits are. Come with me!" --- There, before her were her kits. She stood still. Unable to move. Was she relieved they were safe? Was she mad that they left? "Mother, we have a surprise for you!", Bluekit squealed. What? The three stepped away to reveal the most beautiful bouquet of poppies shaped as a heart. Poppyheart gasped. "What..is this?" "It is for Mother's day!", Honeykit mewed. "Mother's day is a day to give gifts to your mom!", Mossykit purred. Poppyheart embraced her kits, and out of the corner of her eye, so Cory looking down sadly. For now I know, my heart is restored THE END Category:Foxstep's Fanfictions Category:Contest Entries